


Seho 4 (v)live

by viverl



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: But separated, Comedy, Fluff and Smut, M/M, insta-live, ratings vary everything is tagged properly, the group drinks together, three times/one time style, vlive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-03-23 10:19:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13785423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viverl/pseuds/viverl
Summary: Three time Sehun did a livestream featuring an unwilling Junmyeon and one time he didn't.





	Seho 4 (v)live

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #157/161
> 
> I have to thank babysehunnieeeeeee immensely who took the time and made the effort to beta this and cheer me on! Thank you! And a special thank you to iluvmyeonie who beta-ed as well!
> 
>  
> 
> Advice:
> 
> The parts I-III are rated PG, skip part IV if rated R is not your cup of tea!

 

**I (rated PG)**

 

Sehun lay on his bed in his room, enjoying the cleanliness. He was able to see the floor for once, and his clothes were _actually_ stored in a wardrobe.

He lounged on the wide single bed, looking around. He enjoyed this, he reminded himself. He had basically kicked out Junmyeon and claimed the room for himself. For the first time in his life he didn't have to share his room with a brother or a member.

 

But it was so boring!

 

Annoyed with himself and his fickle mind, he went through his phone, looking at old photos he had stored on it. He laughed out loud at one, so he chose to post it on his instagram. It was a less than flattering picture of Junmyeon pre-debut. In it, he posed exactly the same way as he had on a recently posted “1 day 1 suho” picture on their fan forum.

 

Logging on to his sns, he watched in amusement how fast his view count increased. There were the usual comments in languages he couldn't read, emojis, requests for more, and fortunately, a lot of love for him and his hyung.

 

Sehun smiled at his phone. He felt good today, and he really wanted to interact with people. He quickly checked his appearance (bleached hair perfectly arranged, no skin blemishes, black shirt without any problematic content) and his surroundings (his bed was clean, the wall behind blank, his plush toy hidden under the blanket).

Everything ready.

 

He opened the app and started the live feed. He waited for three minutes to gather an audience during which his phone just pointed at the clear area facing his wardrobe.

 

Finally, he took the phone in his hand and started talking to excited EXO-Ls from around the world. He commented on their comments, answered questions, and posed some himself. He was happy, but still there were some unpleasant comments asking him to reveal his abs (they had quicky lost the fight against calories) and the omnipresent, low level hate he was used to receiving. He still didn't understand why people came to a live feed when they were anti-fans, but the positive attention weighed more today.

 

He even let himself be talked into presenting a little bit of his own song, Go.

He was mid-verse when the door of his dorm room opened without a knock.

Sehun continued singing his song, observing his intruder.

 

Junmyeon had come in, still dripping water from the shower he had just taken, clad with a small towel around his slender hips.

“Nicely sung, Sehunnie. I love your voice. Mind if I borrow some underwear? I don't have any left…“ Junmyeon praised him while heading towards Sehun's wardrobe without waiting for approval.

Sehun's eyes followed him, unable to take his eyes off the soft, wet skin of his leader.

He didn't say anything, he just smiled indulgently at the smaller man who was already leaning into the opened wardrobe.

 

Sehun looked back at his live feed. People had noticed he wasn't alone anymore and were guessing who had come in.

 

_Is it Kai? Is it Baekhyun? Please show us!_

 

Should he?

 

Sehun nodded, holding his index finger to his lips although no sound was coming from the phone. He grinned and slowly turned the camera towards his wardrobe.

It was a most (un?)fortunate coincidence that Junmyeon's searching through the underwear tray loosened his towel. Annoyed, Junmyeon grabbed the towel and casually slung it over one shoulder.

Sehun made a muffled noise and returned the camera focus on himself as fast as he could.

 

He stared at the comments. Perhaps people hadn't been able to see anything? Junmyeon would kill him!

 

Oh no. They had seen.

 

He palmed his own face, unsure what to do. He couldn't stop the stream now! People would assume the wildest things. He kept the phone loosely in his grasp, hiding behind his hand.

 

“You OK, Sehunnie?“ Junmyeon came to the bed, looking very worried. He had put on one of Sehun's favorite underwear. Of course. It would be a pain to get those back. All of these thoughts surged through his head while he contemplated when to close the stream and how to confess to Junmyeon that he had flashed his leader’s naked ass to the whole internet. Sehun was dead meat.

 

“Sehunnie, what is it? Did you find something weird on the net? I told you not to go into those shipping tags!“ Junmyeon scolded him.

Sehun shook his head, he laughed slightly but he actually wanted to cry.

 

Junmyeon's worry increased. He dropped his wet towel to the floor and slipped into Sehun's bed, under the blanket. He pulled the taller maknae closer, laying his hand on the other's cheek. Junmyeon turned Sehun’s head to him.

 

“I am so so sorry, Junmyeonnie,“ Sehun uttered.

 

“You are making me worried, Sehunnie, what is it? You can tell me anything,“ Junmyeon told him in his softest voice. Junmyeon let his hand trail, using the other's broad shoulder as leverage to pull himself closer, laying his head in the crook of Sehun's shoulder.

 

Junmyeon's eyes fell onto the phone's display in the Sehun's hand. He stared dumbly at the live feed and the excited comments full of peach emojis.

Horror awoke inside the leader's chest.

 

“Oh Sehun, what is going on?!“

 

Suho's angry voice was the last thing the live feed's attendees heard before the stream was abruptly ended.

  
  


**II (rated PG)**

 

They had decided to become more active on social media.

 

It wasn't because their company had held a presentation on market analysis, pros and cons and suggestions – which they had done on more than one occasion.

 

No, the members had realized after Dubai that popularity around the world would enable them to tour the whole world sometime. A very good motivation indeed.

 

The company had compared them to BTS so often that they started to get annoyed. Junmyeon could tell management several times that it just didn't fit most member's personalities to share their private thoughts, but the company just countered with diagrams of increased sales.

 

They were told to suck it up, create improved, extroverted version of themselves and get online. It had worked with their stage fright, so it would work on the net as well. That did help some of them. Jongin and Minseok were already using this technique extensively, it wasn't a big stretch for them.

 

Sehun and Chanyeol liked to share moments of their lives via Instagram, so they were on board, too.

 

Jongdae and Kyungsoo were not used to the technology and promised to join the others if that excused them from starting up accounts by themselves.

 

Junmyeon was a different matter. He was well versed on the net, had accounts on every sns, but they were his private accounts. His retreat. He followed his most loyal fans and liked to engage anonymously with them, posing as a fan undercover. He knew about the latest memes, favourite ships, current worries and deepest wishes. He gained a lot of confidence from them when they praised his appearance, singing and dancing but also his jokes and other attempts to make them laugh.

Junmyeon shared good jokes with the members or showed discouraged members how much their fans loved them. He even had his secret stash of erotic fanart hidden away, not to be shared of course.

 

Junmyeon already posted regularly on their fan site. He thought that should be enough.

 

He preferred to do broadcasts only with a script, acting as _Foolish Suho,_ or the _Awards speech giving Suho,_ or the one with his big promotion-grin plastered over his face.

 

It was hard enough to keep some things for himself. Without a script he was always terribly nervous and tended to reach out for someone to ground him, sometimes getting too touchy. He had been scolded by the members afterwards too many times to count.

They didn't mind his touch, but most of them didn't like the shipping culture of their fans and hated to feed into it. They prefered to schedule their skinship according to company suggestions and market research.

 

Also, Junmyeon had to keep an eye on his image. He wouldn't get any roles as the male lead in romances anymore if the public perceived him as gay. It was already hard enough for Sehun and the maknae wasn't even as passionate about acting as the leader.

 

So Junmyeon kept away from Instagram live feeds and personal, spontaneous vlives. He didn't understand what the fans liked about watching his goofy members play with filters, rambling about nothing in dimly lit bedrooms.

 

But somehow he found himself in just this situation. Sehun was laying on the hotel bed, Jongin, Kyungsoo and Junmyeon squished next to him to fit into the camera's view.

 

Sehun and Jongin in the center spot chatted away without inhibitions, while the elder two sat on the outsides, smiling more or less shyly at the camera.

 

Junmyeon just repeated what he had memorized from old scripts (Hello, this is EXO's Suho, please take care of me… I love you… Please anticipate the next promotional item…) while Kyungsoo inquired earnestly after EXO-L’s health as he always did.

 

When the chatter died down, Sehun started up different filters, moving around wildly to make the effects appear. Jongin let himself fall into Kyungsoo’s shoulder to avoid getting hit in the head by Sehun's flailing limbs. Junmyeon just leaned his head into Sehun's chest, immobilizing the waving arm on his side.

 

Junmyeon’s eyes fell on the comments, scanning compulsively the reactions.

There were a lot of different heart emoticons, many _KaiSoo_! comments and the occasional foreign alphabet exclamation.

 

He glanced over to the _KaiSoo_ couple and smiled. Jongin was enthralled by Kyungsoo's growing Mohawk-style hair again, petting through the short hair.

Junmyeon could see why the fans shipped them, although he knew that there was nothing there but deep friendship.

 

“Are you gonna kiss his head this time, Kai?” Junmyeon joked.

The comment section virtually exploded.

 

“Don't give them ideas like that,” Sehun whined. Junmyeon's favorite maknae was jealous of not being the center of attention. Junmyeon smiled, leaning away from Sehun's body as he was not in danger to be hit anymore.

 

Jongin however liked the idea and proceeded to engage with his audience, playing around expertly with the shippers' deepest wishes.

 

Sehun watched them with a pout. When Jongin had finally kissed an embarrassed Kyungsoo's forehead Sehun grumbled, refocusing the camera view on himself and with that also on Junmyeon.

 

Sehun reached out his arm, acting like he needed to stretch it but instead grabbing the leader's shoulders, pulling him close. Junmyeon just went with it, trusting the other implicitly. He leaned his head back into Sehun's clavicle, enjoying the grounding contact.

 

“What is our shipname, Eris? Is it _SuSe_ couple?” Sehun asked in fake innocence. As if he didn't already know.

In the comments section something like a small war started because of all the different preferences (Seho, Hunho, Sejun, and more variations).

 

Sehun smiled, he had everyone's attention back. And Junmyeon was happy when Sehun was happy.

  


**III (rated PG-13, warning for alcohol drinking)**

 

Junmyeon took all hotel key cards from their managers and distributed them to all the members. Mentally, he was already preparing his next day: the flight back was in the late afternoon, perhaps he would have time to hit the hotel gym tomorrow morning. Meanwhile, his members were excitedly planning the next hours: they would have a little sit-in party celebrating a birthday and an award from a recent ceremony.

Baekhyun boasted to Sehun with a half-loud voice about booze he had brought with him in his suitcase. Chanyeol and Jongin shared sweets they had bought at some vendors in this foreign city. Meanwhile, Kyungsoo and Xiumin were already in their separate rooms, enjoying some peace and quiet.

 

 

In the room, Junmyeon put his luggage on his side of the bed. This was actually Sehun’s room, but as they would celebrate later in Junmyeon’s assigned room, leader and maknae had decided to share. That way no one had to be thrown out, and the party would not have to be ended early. Also, Junmyeon would get to cuddle his favourite band member. He was already looking forward to it. They didn’t do that much anymore after they quit being roommates, and Junmyeon was a little touch starved. 

 

Sehun came into their room, giving him a warning look to keep his messiness under control. Junmyeon tried. He really did. But he had to prepare his outfit for tomorrow, his fitness outfit, his pjs, and something more comfortable for tonight. So there were already several heaps of clothing surrounding him.

 

Sehun rolled his eyes but only affectionately ruffled the other’s dark brown hair. Junmyeon let his head fall into the other's hand, enjoying the caress.

 

 

Most of the others were already sprawled all over the carpet and the bed in the designated party room. Jongin was offering Kyungsoo candy from a paper bag which the other declined. Chanyeol had watched them closely and was unreasonably offended at the other’s refusal. Baekhyun set up several plastic water bottles he had brought with him while Sehun clapped his hands excitedly.

 

Junmyeon entered the room dressed down in a soft, casual outfit consisting of black sweatpants and a pink bambi sweater plus a matching pink baseball cap. Minseok and Jongdae were not yet in, but the others were present, he noted in satisfaction. He wouldn’t drink with them, as was the case most of the time. Someone had to keep all of them in control, and he hated losing his own tight control anyways. Also, he was on a diet and didn’t want to mess up his fitness schedule. His stomach growled. Junmyeon was hungry but he had already eaten most of his fill for today.

 

Jongin welcomed him cheerfully, gesturing for their leader to sit next to him. Junmyeon smiled brightly, always pleased when someone expressed their love for him instead of being annoyed at him. He sent Sehun a small smile as the other gestured at the free place next to him but Junmyeon shook his head. Sehun pouted but sent him a small nod, turning towards Baekhyun and falling into another discussion.

 

Junmyeon sat with crossed leggs next to Jongin, dwarfed between Chanyeol and Jongin who were towering over him. But Junmyeon was used to being small and dainty, he had long ago accepted that everyone and their grandmother were taller than him.

 

He declined Jongin’s offer of sweets. In response, the other pouted adorably at him. “Hyung, you never allow yourself even the littlest pleasure...”

Junmyeon stopped for a moment. Jongin was right of course, but Junmyeon didn’t like to be the group's killjoy, at least not today. Junmyeon grabbed three of the small candy balls and ate them all at once.

 

Both, Chanyeol and Jongin, reacted immediately. They were horrified, raising their hands at him, trying to stop Junmyeon, but it was too late.

 

Junmyeon realized he had been played that very moment. Wasabi-filling. He tried to swallow as much as possible, while looking around for a wipe to spit out the rest. He felt his face heat up and pain filled his mouth. He groaned when he was finally free of the aweful taste.

 

The pranksters were apologizing incessantly, but Junmyeon was too angry to react. He needed to get rid of the terrible taste in his mouth first. Junmyeon stretched and grabbed the nearest water bottle from the table next to him. He gulped down half of the bottle's content quickly. This time Sehun tried to stop him, to no avail.

 

“Hyung, that wasn’t water!” Sehun cried, finally grabbing the bottle out of the other’s hands.

 

Junmyeon coughed. “Soju?” He asked in dismay. His face mirrored the utter betrayal he felt at the members' trickery.

 

By then everyone was staring at their leader in silence. The small man breathed heavily, clasping his forehead, focusing his eyes on the floor under his legs. It slowly started to feel as if it moved.

 

Junmyeon sat down next to Sehun heavily. “I hate all of you so much,” he announced, voice already a little slurred.

 

Sehun grabbed the slender man’s shoulders, trying to assure him with his touch. “I am sorry, hyung, it happened so fast. I couldn’t stop it.”

 

“We didn’t want to hurt you with the wasabi candy. You weren’t supposed to eat more than one! I am so sorry, hyung.”

Jongin’s sentiment was echoed by a subdued Chanyeol.

 

“I told you that I had brought booze to celebrate. It would have been inconvenient to transport it in glass bottles", Baekhyun caressed their leader’s knee. "But how do you feel?”

 

Junmyeon rubbed his temples, shaking his head to clear it, but the alcohol was stronger than his ambition to not be affected.

 

“You know what… I don’t care. I really don’t care. I am already drunk, might as well enjoy it. Give me a proper shot.”

 

The other members hooted, while Sehun eyed Junmyeon quietly. They hadn’t seen Junmyeon let loose since before trainee days.

 

When Jongdae and Minseok entered the room, Baekhyun, Chanyeol, and Kyungsoo were doing shots together with a lively Junmyeon. The two stopped at the closed door behind them, staring at the loudly laughing man leaning on Kyungsoo’s shoulder, almost toppling him over. His face was adorably scrunched up in drunken happiness.

 

“What did you do to our leader, and who is that relaxed cutie over there?” Minseok asked them.

 

“Look, hyung, he is even more adorable than you are when drunk.” Jongdae earned himself an elbow to the ribs.

 

Sehun frowned. He had declined any drink offers, preferring to keep an eye on Junmyeon.

 

“And who has to hold his head over the toilet later? Me…“ Sehun grumbled. He was actually a little afraid for Junmyeon.

 

“Let's call Yixing!“ someone suggested. “Let's do a vlive with him!“ another suggested.

 

All eyes went to Junmyeon who shrugged his shoulders and finished his drink. “I’m not working tonight. Someone else take over from me.“

He was drunk enough to not care. It felt kind of good. Why didn't he do that more often?

 

“I am calling Yixing-hyung right now. Sehun, you can prepare the vlive while I get an OK from our 9th member,“ Chanyeol took the lead.

 

Sehun and Minseok tidied up the place they had decided to use for filming. It was clean, nondescript and left enough space for those members not keen on being filmed to sit comfortably.

 

Junmyeon was one of the latter. He sat on the floor, wedged between Kyungsoo and Jongin. His head rested on the Jongin’s shoulder.

“You're so cute Jonginnie! And you're cute too, Soo.“ Junmyeon let his hand slide appreciatively over Kyungsoo’s biceps. Then he turned around to Jongin and let himself fall into the other's chest. The other two laughed, holding Junmyeon up. “The only cute one here is you, Junmyeonnie-hyung.”

 

 

Chanyeol, Sehun and Baekhyun had started the vlive in conference with Yixing and talked excitedly.  

Jongdae and Minseok were lying on the bed off-screen, resting close but not too close to each other.

 

Junmyeon nuzzled his cheek in Jongin’s shirt. “You smell so good, Jonginnie.“

Kyungsoo grabbed Junmyeon's shoulder with a laugh. “OK, that's enough for now. Stop climbing onto Jongin.“ Kyungsoo manhandled Junmyeon away to seat himself closer to Jongin, leaving no space for Junmyeon, who pouted.

 

Jongdae grinned and gestured Junmyeon over.

 

After a last glance to Jongin, Junmyeon stood up and swayed on the spot. He smiled dumbly at Jongdae and trotted over to the bed. Junmyeon tried to climb into the bed carefully but he was too uncoordinated and fell onto both, Minseok and Jongdae. All three groaned and laughed loudly.

 

Sehun half stood up from his seat featured in the broadcast. He tried assessing the situation. “Are you OK?” 

 

Chanyeol and Baekhyun continued their vlive, explaining a censored version of the situation to Yixing and the live audience.

“Suho-hyung just fell onto Chen and Xiumin-hyung, must have lost his footing.”

The two snickered while Sehun was still deciding whether he should check on Junmyeon.

 

The three men lying on the bed started mock fighting. If there was a reason it was quickly forgotten. Jongdae and Minseok teamed up and tickled their leader mercilessly.

 

Junmyeon’s high pitched laughter was loud enough that Yixing laughed as well. “You guys are having fun, I wish I were with you!”

 

Sehun concentrated on Yixing and smiled. “We miss you as well!”

 

On the bed, Junmyeon ended up snuggled between Minseok and Jongdae. He crawled in Minseok’s embrace and pulled Jongdae close into his own chest. The other two laughed at the drunken man’s antics while Junmyeon sighed contently. He absentmindedly let his hands wander under clothes and over skin.

 

Minseok grasped a hand that was exploring his belly and clasped it in his own hand. “I don’t remember him being this clingy before.”

 

Jongdae was still contemplating whether he should remove the hand grabbing his butt or whether he liked it. “Me neither.”

 

Sehun watched the cuddle-threesome out of the corner of his eyes. He didn’t hear Yixing’s question adressed to him because he was trying to monitor everything happening on the bed.

 

Jongdae gasped when Junmyeon buried his face in Jongdae's neck.

 

“Sehunnie, are you not doing this with us anymore?” Chanyeol asked, annoyed.

 

“One moment,” Sehun answered. He stood up from their couch and strode over to the bed. He petted Junmyeon’s head, moving the other's face away from Jongdae.

 

“How are you, Junmyeonnie? Do you want to drink some water?” Sehun released the other’s hands from Jongdae and Minseok.

 

“Sehunnie! I love you!” The tiny leader exclaimed excitedly.

 

Sehun laughed, his eyes forming half moons. “I love you too. Now get up.”

 

Junmyeon let himself be half carried away from the bed while in Sehun’s arms. The younger guided the elder to the off-screen couch and grabbed one of the real water bottles. He opened the bottle and held it towards the other. Junmyeon had spaced out, studying the texture of the carpet under his hand.

 

Sehun sighed exasperated. He sat next to Junmyeon and pulled him close, guiding him to drink out of the bottle. Junmyeon spluttered after a couple of gulps and crawled onto Sehun’s lap, making it impossible for the other to feed him any more water.

 

Before Sehun could stop him, Junmyeon started kissing Sehun’s neck with tiny pecks.

 

Jongdae and Minseok observed them and laughed, their voices a little uncertain. “What is he doing? Is he…” Jongdae shushed Minseok gesturing to the vlive stream.

 

Sehun interrupted Junmyeon gently. “Not now,” he whispered into Junmyeon's ear.

 

Junmyeon looked him in the eyes, they were unfocused. He whispered back: “Later?”

 

Sehun nodded. Junmyeon was content with this response and just laid his head onto the maknae’s broad shoulder.

 

“Are you coming back now, Sehunnie?” Baekhyun whined.

 

Sehun stroked Junmyeon’s back. “Do you want to say hello?”

 

Junmyeon thought for a moment and nodded.

 

“You’re gonna behave?” Sehun asked in a low voice. He could see the goosebumps his question created on the other’s neck. 

Junmyeon nodded earnestly.

 

“OK, coming back now,” Sehun announced. He sat next to the other two on the couch, Junmyeon in tow. The small leader squished himself between Chanyeol’s and Sehun’s slim hips.

 

“Hello Yixing, I missed you!” He greeted friendly, his tone sounded the same as always. Only the sheen in his eyes betrayed his drunkenness. Sehun was impressed.

 

They talked a little more, Junmyeon did not participate, he just smiled and nodded along. After a moment he rested his head on Sehun’s shoulder and spaced out.

 

“Eris are bringing “Touch It” up in the comments”, Baekhyun mentioned casually.

 

“They liked your skinship with Suho-hyung, Sehunnie,” Chanyeol added, laughing.

 

Junmyeon smiled tiredly and made a heart gesture with one hand to the camera.

 

Prompted by Baehyun, Chanyeol re-enacted one of the scenes and mimicked kissing two fingers which he put onto Junmyeon’s cheek. Junmyeon laughed, he nuzzled his face into Sehun’s shoulder, a little embarrassed.

 

Sehun laughed, but put a hand between Junmyeon and Chanyeol, preventing any further touching.

 

“Should I give you a preview for the next concert’s “Touch it”?” Sehun teased the audience.

 

They decided to say their goodbyes and close the feed. They would keep Yixing in the line but stop broadcasting. They thanked their fans and said their lengthy goodbyes. Sehun gestured to Baekhyun to close the broadcast on his signal.

 

Sehun grabbed Junmyeon’s chin as he had already done several times during _Elyxion_ and turned his face to him. Sehun slowly moved his face towards the other’s. They both aligned their faces automatically, Junmyeon involuntarily closed his eyes. Sehun signaled for Baekhyun to close the broadcast when he was centimeters away from the other’s lips.

  
  
  
  
  


**IV And one time they didn’t. (R, light BDSM, Dom/sub relationship, anal fingering, sex-toys)**

 

Sehun casually wandered into Junmyeon's dorm room, only to stop in the doorway. He had forgotten how bad it was. Junmyeon was an instant chaos magnet as every room he inhabited for more than one hour looked like something had exploded in it.

 

Junmyeon, full of pent-up energy, sat in the middle of his self-created chaos, hecticly sifting through current timetables, scripts, and memorabilia he hadn’t gotten rid of yet. Sehun knew Junmyeon wouldn't throw any of it away.

 

He knew that the collecting and the chaos were just the two of the three tiny aspects in which their leader allowed himself to not be perfect. To let go. To be Junmyeon and not EXO's Suho. But this was too much for Sehun.

 

“I’m canceling our session,“ he calmly informed Junmyeon, who looked up in surprise.

 

“Why? Are you not in the mood?“ He obviously tried to contain his dejection. Sehun could see the tenseness in the other's shoulders and the haunted look in his eyes. Junmyeon needed the session.

 

“That's not it. Your room is just… it’s a major turn off, honestly. And no, we're not going to my room. You know it's not sound proof enough.“

 

Sehun observed Junmyeon breathing in heavily, setting his Suho facade over the distraught Junmyeon. He hated it when the other did that. Sehun frowned.

He really wanted to help the other relieve his stress. They both had looked forward to this, but looking at the mess he already felt anger stirring inside of him. He needed to be in control for this.

 

“I could clean up quickly?“ Junmyeon suggested timidly.

 

Sehun snorted, as if that would work fast enough! But it gave him an idea.

 

He smiled.

 

“OK, how about we combine it? I'll wait for you to finish and watch you.“ Sehun's eyes glinted with excitement, which was immediately mirrored by Junmyeon who nodded quickly.

 

Sehun rubbed his hands. “First of all clear the bed, I need a space to start. I'll just play on my phone, relaxing on your bed. Good?“

 

Junmyeon obediently nodded, already falling into his role.

 

The bed was free from clutter in minutes. Junmyeon placed their box onto the bed as well, smiling shyly at the contents.

 

Sehun sat down, back straight spreading his legs wide to take up room. He also took on his own role, appearing bigger and more confident.

With assertive calmness, he sorted through the box.

 

“Oh, you ordered new lube. Well done, I had forgotten.” Junmyeon smiled at the slight praise, standing in front of Sehun. Waiting.

 

Sehun looked up, a plug in his hand. He lifted it up in question. Junmyeon tilted his head, pointing to a bigger plug with nubs, stored in the box. Sehun exchanged them and smirked. This would be good.

 

With a leather string necklace from their Lotto era in one hand and the other items placed next to him, Sehun pushed the box back under Junmyeon's bed.

 

“You know what to do,“ Sehun said coolly, glancing at Junmyeon with hooded eyes.

 

Junmyeon kept his stance, chewing nervously on his lip.

 

Sehun observed for a moment, but the other was taking too long. He stood up, towering over the smaller man. He grabbed the other by the nape of his neck and captured his lips with his mouth, his tongue demanding entry immediately. Junmyeon moaned into the other’s mouth, allowing him in. Sehun deepened the kiss, letting himself enjoy the moment. He moved his hand up from the other’s neck into his thick hair, suddenly gripping the hair close to the scalp. He broke the kiss and forced Junmyeon’s head into an unnatural angle, ensuring eye contact.

Junmyeon was already pliant in his arms, his eyes glazed over from the excitement of surrendering control.

 

“If you defy me again”, Sehun told him in a low voice, “I will punish you. Understood?”

 

Junmyeon gulped and tried to nod, incapacitated by the tight grip of his hair.

 

Sehun smirked at the other. He knew how much Junmyeon enjoyed this.

 

“You know what to do, but I know you enjoy it when I tell you. Take off your clothes, leave the shirt on. Kneel.”

 

He let go of the other’s hair and watched as Junmyeon followed his instructions quickly. He was even tinier when he kneeled on the floor before him, looking up with big round eyes, expectantly. There was still a lot of resistance in his stance, Sehun looked forward to breaking it.

 

“So eager, do you want a sample of what’s to come?” He didn’t wait for a reaction. He carefully grabbed Junmyeon's hair again, pulling him closer.

Sehun indulged himself for a moment, nuzzling the other’s face into his crotch. Junmyeon didn’t fight it. Sehun's cock stirred a little.

 

Sehun patted Junmyeon’s head like he would a pet and sat down on the edge of the bed. First, he slipped the necklace over the other’s head, then he grabbed the lube. He paused for a moment, thinking how to position him.

 

He prepped the other without much fuss, not letting him get any satisfaction from the fingers inside of him. The fun part would come later. He stretched him well before preparing to push the plug in. Sehun held the nubby plastic object in front of Junmyeon’s dark eyes, letting him see it. He watched as the other’s gaze showed him starting to question his own courage at the chosen size and form.

 

“Say your word if you don’t want it.”

 

Junmyeon shook his head.

 

“I can’t hear you, tell me what you want, Princess,” Sehun scissored his fingers inside of Junmyeon once more, making him moan and shiver.

 

“Please put it in,” Junmyeon gasped.

 

Sehun did as he was asked. He tested the fit and the other’s comfort level before releasing the smaller man from his grasp.

 

Junmyeon strained to stand up straight, his face flushed adorably.

 

Sehun petted his cheek, giving him a chaste kiss, “You did well, Princess.”

 

Junmyeon was flustered from the compliment.

 

Sehun dried his hands on the bed sheets, those would be unusable soon anyway, and lounged comfortably. He sat against the headboard, gesturing at the messy room.

 

“Now, clean this mess up. No touching yourself! When you’re finished I’ll let you suck my cock and if you're a good boy I’ll fuck you.”

 

Junmyeon, dressed with nothing but a leather necklace and a too big white t-shirt which left half his ass uncovered, nodded. Awkwardly, he started moving around the room with a small smile on his face.

 

He bent over to gather his clothes first. Sehun smirked when he could see the plug nestled in between those perfect cheeks. This would be fun.

 

Junmyeon walked like on eggshells, obviously unused to being exposed like that and to the plug inside of him. Sehun knew from earlier talks that Junmyeon's brain was now totally occupied with those sensations. The other enjoyed taking his mind off of things but he had trouble getting there on his own. Sehun loved that he could support him and enjoyed reversing their roles at the same time.

 

After several minutes of watching, Sehun realized that this part could actually become a little boring for him. He needed to give his lover time to fall into the respective mindset and there wasn't much to do for himself.

 

Sehun took up his smartphone and checked his appearance. He looked really good tonight.

 

“I'm gonna do a live feed while I wait for you. I'm not gonna show you to them, don't worry.“

 

Junmyeon stilled, staring into space.

 

“Hey, clean up now,” Sehun reminded him. His proposal was creating conflict within the other’s mind. He had to counter this quickly.

 

“I don't know...“ Junmyeon said quietly. He avoided looking at Sehun, his fingers playing iddly with a plastic Sehun figure.

 

“What did I say about not doing as ordered?“ Sehun replied, sharp.

 

Junmyeon shivered. “Carrot,”

 

Sehun stopped immediately, sitting up and stepping up to the other.

 

“Baby, what is it? Should I take it out?” He softly touched the smaller man’s shoulder trying to assess the situation quickly.

 

“No, that’s not it. I don’t want you to livestream something while we are playing. I can’t calm down like that. I’m sorry…” Junmyeon's voice was so low that Sehun had trouble understanding him.

 

This was the first time they had ever had the need to use their safe word. Both were a little shocked.

 

Sehun nodded, “Yes, of course, baby. Please forgive me.” He let his hand glide over the other’s shoulder, caressing him through the shirt.

 

Junmyeon leaned closer to his lover, nudging him to take him into his arms. Sehun embraced him, guiding him slowly towards the bed.

 

They cuddled in content silence.

 

Sehun asked once more whether he should take off any of the accessories, but Junmyeon didn’t want that.

 

“I am sorry, babe, I can’t command you tonight. I just want to take care of you", Sehun admitted timidly, pressing the other tightly into his chest.

 

Junmyeon nodded. “I understand. It’s for the better,” he turned around, kissing the other softly.

 

His kisses quickly turned the atmosphere from cuddly to passionate. Junmyeon had the upper hand now and Sehun leaned into every touch with deep moans.

 

“I am gonna ride you,” Junmyeon told him with bedroom eyes.

 

Sehun smiled up at his lover.

 


End file.
